Ncis: Giving a reason
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (Ziva was gone... Left Ncis back to Israel, Tony had failed to bring her back but only one person has one chance. Will he bring back the woman of his dreams. (full McGiva)


Ncis: giving a reason

(Enjoy this McGiva fic, and i hope you'll like it, because this was tough ha-ha)

McGee's POV:

I can't believe it, Ziva is gone... left to go back to Israel. Tony had gone to try and get her back but it didn't work... I don't understand why it hurts so much to think about her being gone.

Readers POV:

McGee

McGee sat at his desk in deep thought, his eyes were shadowed and red as if he had not slept for some time. Tony and Gibbs were getting worried about the young agents ability to do his job, Abby tried to get him to talk about what was wrong but he mearly replied he needed to think about what was wrong with himself. Timothy McGee had never been one to lose focus on work unless it had something to do with his sister, but Ziva leaving had caused his mind to go slowly.

Gibbs watched his young agent getting furious not understanding what the hell was wrong with him, Gibbs and Ducky knew but wanted McGee to work it out on his own.

McGee looked at the new woman sitting where Ziva belonged and his heart broke again, her couldn't be any where near that damn desk... it belonged to Ziva... but was that all that belonged to her.

Gibbs understood his feelings, it was the same when he was away from Shannon and Kelly when he was away from them.

2 months had passed by when realision hit him hard in the face... His heart was with Ziva.

Ziva:

Ziva had never been one to show emotions often, but she could not help but miss him. She'd expectd to miss Tony more but instead she found her mind stuck on McGee instead, she'd kept in touch with Abby as much as possible, she had told Ziva of McGee's darkened mood and Ziva was just as stumped as Abby was, their was no reason for him to be this way... was there?

McGee:

McGee lay in the darkened bedroom of his apartment, he could not sleep at all now he had realised his feelings, sliding a hand along the right empty side of the bed thinking about her, the distance... and an empty space in the bed between them both.

Ziva:

Her bed felt empty, even with her in it. it had not taken long for her to realise just how much they cared about eachover, even when Tony kissed her she couldn't help but feel like she was not meant for him but for somebody else. Sliding a hand along the left side of the bed thinking about McGee.

McGee:

Gibbs had all but given up on his thoughts about not butting in "McGee... my office now" he ordered heading to the elevator door.

McGee gulped nervously as he followed behind his teamm leader without a second thought.

the Elevator doors lurched to a stop.

"Ok McGee... enough is enough" Gibbs faced McGee with a deteermined expression all oover his face.

"What's enough Boss" he was un preprared for the incoming Gibbs slap too the head.

"you're letting Her go without fighting" Gibbs growled in frustration.

"I've already lost" McGee sighed sadly "she loves Tony"

"Then you got nothing to Lose... go after her" he ordered "i need my agents fully into their jobs, if you can't do it then you'll be sent back to Norfolk where we found you" Gibbs left a stunned McGee standing there in shock.

* * *

Finding Ziva:

McGee had went to Vance after talking to Gibbs and he was given leave, Vance had set up a private jet to take the young agent to Isreal.

Here he was, standing a few metres from where Ziva lived, he had tracked her down which was not easy but she was former Mossad which explained why it took him a while to track her... That and Abby had helped him since she and Ziva kept in touch.

Ziva had heard the door knock and she went to it not expecting who it was on the other end, as the door opened her heart exploded at the sight of a grinning McGee.

"MCGEE!" she screamed gleefully jumping into his arms holding him tight against her.

McGee wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight against him, his heart pounded against his rib cage unknownst to them that their hearts were in sync.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he shrugged "i wanted to visit you... to see how you are" he repllied.

"Thats sweet... come in" she stepped a side to allow him inside.

McGee entered and looked around him "i hope i'm not interupting?" he asked nervously and she shook her head "no of course not" she replied as her heart beated rapidally.

They sat in their seats looking at eachover in silence while McGee tried to get his feelings out but he felt his air supply choking back the words.

"So Tim... what really brings you here?" Ziva asked knowing earlier was not the whole truth.

"Ah i missed you... wanted to see you" McGee replied still holding back the full truth.

Ziva groaned out "is that all you came here for?" McGee fell silent.

"What else do you think it would be?" hhe asked and she shook her head "nothing" standing up and heading to the window.

"Ziva... whats wrong?" McGee was worried about her.

She span around to face him, her eyes blazing "You... You're whats wrong"

"Ziva..." she cut him off.

"Your a coward and a thief" she folded her arms as she spat the words at him.

McGee was dumb founded and felt his own anger rise "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You can't be honest with me" she poked him in the chest.

"How am i a thief?!" he yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY HEART!" she screamed at him.

They stood their panting controlling their anger but both were locked in eachovers heated eyes as their boodies colided and their lips met for a angry passionate kiss... Ziva bit his lips as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth.

Ziva pulled back with tears in her eyes as McGee caressed her face "I love you Ziva"

"Oh Timmy" she whimper as the tears fell "I love you too" she replied as he kisses her with as much passion as the last time, both their hands roaming eachovers bodies, McGee's anger had boilled over, as well as did hers.

McGee pinned her agaiinst the wall as they kiss, now he had her crushed between him and the wall as they kissed and bit at eachovers lips and their tongues battled for Dominance. he gripped her hips hard he lifted her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ziva ground her lips into his making them both groan in pleasure before he carried her her bedroom.

* * *

Choices:

McGee held Ziva's naked body tight against his, tracing a finger along her curves as he looked down at his own body, he was bruized and some nail scratches on his body, After a night of love making aand make up sex had caused them both to be drained of energy.

"Good morning" McGee grinned as he caressed her hair causing a gentle moan sounded from her lips.

"Morning" she replied kissing his chest.

They lay there in silence.

"McGee... when do you have to go back?" Ziva asked.

"A few days" he replied.

"Good... gives us time" she kisses him but he pulls back and looks into her eyes "Come back with me"

Her eyes widened "what?" she replied.

"Come back with me" he said again and she got oout of bed "I can't McGee"

"Why" he asked.

"I just can't" she put her clothes back on and headed to the main room.

McGee was floored... they just made love love and make up sex and nnow she was turning him down.

"Ziva... i thought you wanted this" he motioned between her and him.

"I do McGee but... I can't now please go back to Washington" she pleaded and McGee was completly lost for words... she had just told him to go home and leave her.

"FINE!" He stormed away from her to grab hiis clothes and then walked to the door, she struggled to rope in the tears as she felt her heart break.

"Goodbye Miss David" he slammed the door shut behind him and Ziva fell to her knees as the tears fell freely down her cheeks.

Timothy McGee was in the car and on his way back too the jet which was standing ready at the airfield.

Ziva was weak... she just broke their love for one another, McGee was not going to forgive her.

Timothy McGee sat on the plane as they took off... he was heading back home.

Ziva stayed on her knee's for hours as her tears fell down her cheek.

* * *

The song that won:

As the night past slowly for them both McGee was tired from the flight, a song was playing over his speaker system.

Pink: just give me a reason:

Right from the start  
You were a thief you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep  
Things you never say to me  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Ziva listened to the song as she sat on her chair, her heart was in pieces.

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

McGee's Heart was not in anything anymore as he sat at his sofa with bottle of beer in hand... Ziva had broken him.

Im sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
Oh we had everything  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everything  
And its all in your mind  
Yeah but this is happening  
You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me  
Oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love

Ziva's head lifted up as the sun shown on her face, her heart slowly lifting.

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

Oh tears ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust but our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

McGee got to feet and dumped the beer down the drain before heading out to work... the song made him feel a little bit better.

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

The song ended... unknown to him that it had made somebody else think twice.

The Ending and the Beginning:

3 Days after McGee returned Tony had been sour with him, probably cause he had heard about his trip, Tony's feelings for Ziva were still there.

Gibbs and Abby were down in the Lab and Ducky was in Autopsy... Ziva's replacement was at her desk.

McGee was gazing at the screen trying to see if they missed anything on the marine commanders killer.

The sound of the elevator dinging had not drawn his attention as Tony stopped working when he saw the familiar sight oof Ziva David... she had returned for him he thought but he was seriously wrong, she went straight past him towards Timothy McGee.

The sound of Tony's silence had drawn McGee's attention and he turned but froze at the sight of Ziva standing before him with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry" she whimpered as she hugged him tight, the hug was gentle as he held her tight... Tony was pouting like a baby causing Ziva's replacement to giggle to herself.

Gibbs came back up and spotted the scene in front of him... McGee was happy... the smile on the young agents face had reminded him of what he was like with Shannon and Kelly, he turned to Tony who was looking like somebody stole his toy 'He's going to be hell to work with'

Ziva and McGee were busy kissing like crazy until they were caught off guard by a Gibbs slap to the head... they jumped apart and was soon pullled into a tight hug from Gibbs.

Ziva knew... this was where she belonged:

With Timothy McGee

Her Home.

The end.

(hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
